


Till the Neighbors know My Name

by quercus_depressi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dr Sexy (refrenced), Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Please Kill Me, Slow Burn, unless you consider sexy times comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus_depressi/pseuds/quercus_depressi
Summary: Most people would assume the Dean Winchester, all bow legs and muscle cars, was straight. But oh were they wrong.





	Till the Neighbors know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> this most likely is going to be a slow burn fic, this isn't beta'd so all errors are mine  
> \- Max

Most people would assume that Dean Winchester, all bow legs and muscle cars, was straight. He hid it well after all. Never once did his gay thoughts of his own little brother show on his face.

But Sam was tired of that. See, the two had been in a very active relationship for many months now, and Sam was yet to act out his deepest desire. Bending Dean over the hood of his beloved Impala and screwing him until the others living in the bunker were well versed with his name.

But for now, he was less interested since they now had Jack. And Dean hated every second that he was ignored in favor of Jack. The thought that he was being replaced danced in his mind more than once as he drove idly down nameless highways and interstates.

He even went so far as to ask Crowley for help, to which he laughed and directed him to Rowena. She was all gentle voiced about it and it made him _sick_ , throwing around words like ' _anxiety_ ' and ' _depression_ ' before finally explaining that Sam wasn't replacing Dean. He didn't believe her. 


End file.
